A Star in Starclan
by Graystorm11
Summary: Bright light flooded my senses, like Newleaf sun. Trees at the height of Greenleaf and flowers of Newleaf dotted this landscape. Rolling meadows, sparkling streams, tall pines, every scene blended into another, with no separation between the different types of land. Prequel to Blossomfall's Envy.


**Short story, an idea I had after reading a story owned by Typholius the Tortoise. Please enjoy, then check out Blossomfall's Envy, a story which I myself own.**

I closed my eyes, the blue-gray forms in front of me blurring, fading. The ginger shape pawed at me as my eyes closed, for the last time. My wet body slipped away, to be replaced with a lighter, more airy one. It was refreshing as a cool stream on a hot day, yet as warm as the Nursery in Leaf-bare. My new body and I passed through a barrier; not a solid one, nor one as scent marks create. It smelled of hope, of joy, of peace. It felt like water, cool and refreshing. My rasping breath died, and my lungs filled with fresh clear air and did not rattle. I felt a cut on my shoulder close, my fur fill out, and old scars heal. I opened my eyes to a silver color all around me. I did not feel frightened by lack of anything, but rather comforted, like the day I opened my eyes.

Bright light flooded my senses, like Newleaf sun. Trees at the height of Greenleaf and flowers of Newleaf dotted this landscape. Rolling meadows, sparkling streams, tall pines, every scene blended into another, with no separation between the different types of land.

"Welcome" A soft voice mewed. I turned and saw what was probably the most beautiful she-cat in the clans - my mother.

"Moonflower" I whispered in awe. Her silvery coat with it's dark gray tips shone in the sunlight. Her pale yellow eyes reflected my astonished face.

"My kit, Starclan has been watching you. With the burdens you have had to face, no cat blames you for doubting us. Walk in the stars and let me show you the glories of Starclan." Moonflower meowed gently, swishing her fluffy tail across the bright green grass.

I followed her, gazing around in wonder. "Pinestar!" I squealed, seeing the red leader dozing in the sun.

The plump tom half opened one green eye and smiled at me. "Good hunting!" He called, closing his eye again.

We passed a tall maple where I looked up and saw, "Halftail!" I exclaimed joyfully.

The tabby leaped down from his maple, amusement sparking in his eyes. "You can call me Sparrowpelt again." the tabby meowed in his deep, gruff voice. The tom flicked his tail across my nose and I noticed it was long and whole again.

Moonflower padded on, and I followed her, calling out to familiar faces as Moonflower pointed out specific landmarks.

"There's our Sunningrocks, oh! There's the Riverfalls, that's Silverstream's favorite spot. That's the Leader Clearing, where cats get their nine lives. That's the Resurrection Pool and that's my favorite place, the Sparkle Stream."

"Resurrection Pool?" I questioned, feeling curious.

I went over and stared into the glassy surface. My image appeared on the still water then suddenly, my reflection shrank, turning into a brown tabby kit. The kit's green eyes blinked when I blinked, and her tabby ear twitched when I twitched my ear.

Suddenly a weight landed on my back. I puffed out breath as my attacker pushed me to the ground. I screeched a battle cry and surged upwards, but my attacker jumped off me just in time. I managed to propel myself backwards until I knocked my head on a tree trunk. For a heartbeat I saw stars and my head throbbed. I waited, but the throbbing noise still sounded and stars still sparkled in front of me.

A white face peered down at me, accompanied by sparkling blue eyes. I laughed, recognizing my 'attacker'. Snowfur, playful as a kitten, laughed along. Suddenly, tiny paws tickled my belly and I looked into my daughter's bright blue eyes.

"Mosskit!' I exclaimed, my meow filled with joy.

My daughter snuggled into me, falling asleep by my belly like she had the night she died. "Bluestar," my gray and white kit sighed contentedly, "I've missed you."

_Flash forward in time 8 moons after the Last Hope_

I gazed into the Resurrection Pool, thinking about that brown tabby kit shown in the water.

"Normally cats go into the pool when they are about to fade, however, great leaders step into the pool when they wish to be reborn. They have no memory of their past lives and no one recognizes that the cat might have been someone they knew."

"And am I a great leader?" I asked Snowfur.

"Yes. Starclan met and agreed on this last night. Are you ready to step into the pool?" Snowfur's eyes glittered with knowledge as she asked me.

"I am ready." I replied steadily. "Take good care of Mosskit."

As I stepped into the pool, Snowfur whispered "When you rejoin Starclan, you will be split into two cats, one cat from your previous life and one from this life. Go well, sister."

**Review please and tell me if it was satisfactory. Remember, you have to read Blossomfall's Envy now! ;) -Graystorm11**


End file.
